


Rainy Day

by Kagamichin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always like that. But Izaya could do better than just tease Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because my followers are amazing! Thank you Elesa (shutoku) for this:  
> "Shizuo and Izaya’s first kiss in the rain (this is very cliché but imagine them kissing very passionately while getting all wet-)"
> 
> (not revised)

**Rainy Day**

The pouring rain was falling on their clothes soaking and sticking them on their bodies while running the streets of Ikebukuro as dog and cat. There they were again in that endless chasing, fun teasing and the possibility of killing each other.

"IZAYAAAA! Come back here, your damn flea!" the angry voice echoed all around. Even with all the noise around them, his voice reached Izaya's ears, making him turn his face back to look at the blond. A scornful smile was dancing on the brunet's lips, and his glistening reddish eyes were fixed on Shizuo for enough time to shout back:

"Try to catch me, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed loud and turned his face forward, running through the buildings and small alleys.

However, something went wrong that time. Izaya had run through a dead-end street. He turned in his heels and faced Shizuo, who had stopped at the moment and was smiling triumphantly. Izaya didn't like what he was seeing on that smile and those fierce eyes, which were telling him simply and clearly about his mistake.

Shizuo started to walk toward Izaya. His steps were echoing on the wet floor. The droplets of rain running from his hair to his face, tracing his eyebrows, passing to his lips, traveling down his chin and falling somewhere between his soaked clothes and the floor.

When just some centimeters were separating their bodies, Shizuo's hand locked on Izaya's nape, grabbing his dark hair and slightly pulling his head backward.

"Shizu-chan got me. What gonna you do now?" Izaya's eyes were locked on Shizuo's, challenging him.

"Damn, flea..." Shizuo growled the words, pushing Izaya against the closest wall. Their faces were inches apart now, their breaths were mixing, Izaya's cold hands touched Shizuo's neck slightly with his fingertips, and slowly his hands started to close around it. Shizuo smile widened.

"Do it."

Izaya's sarcasm was drawn on his lips. It was an excellent opportunity to kill each other. But if he killed Shizuo, it would be just so boring after that. He wouldn't have his fun and his so lovely toy to entertain him... Killing Shizuo would be so predictable! He needed something new, something more exciting than killing each other. He could do better than that! He was Orihara Izaya, the informant breaker, the one who knew everything. He could do anything; he would always be on the top of everyone.

He had decided. He would play with his Shizu-chan more.

Izaya's hands slid from Shizuo's neck to his blond hair, holding it tightly and pulling him forward. The distance between their bodies was gone, and their noses were touching each other. Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise. Izaya slowly started to open his mouth, his pinkish tongue sliding through his lips and wetting his lower one to at the very next second he touched Shizuo's lips, tracing them quickly and returning his tongue to his mouth.

The blonde was shocked. It was printed on his face his astonishment and Izaya was delighting himself with the scene in front of him. And taking advantage of it, the informant's lips touched the bodyguard's ones. It was a slight and simple touch, a brief kiss. They hadn't even closed their eyes, they were looking at each other's irises deeply and a shiver run down their bodies. That heat wave started to consume their bodies. Something began to grow inside them, a strange feeling was filling their insides, and their rational thoughts began to fall apart.

Unconsciously, Shizuo held Izaya's waist tightly pulling him closer to him, feeling his cold and wet body against his own, and without thinking he claimed Izaya's mouth, letting his tongue slid into the other's mouth, touching his tongue and devouring with all his passion every inch of that mouth.

The droplets of rain were still falling, but they didn't care about it. However, even though for an outsider the scene in that place seemed to be of two lovers that didn't see each other for such long time, the reality wasn't that sweet and when their lips were parted and opened their eyes all the lovey-dovey aura was gone.

Izaya shoved Shizuo away from him, who was still a bit dizzy with all the sensations that were passing by his body. And taking the chance, Izaya passed through the bodyguard.

Shizuo didn't move to try to stop Izaya; he just turned on his heels to face the informant a few meters away from him who was with a joyful smile on the swollen lips and waving.

"See you around, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo let him go and stared at the empty alley with a strange feeling filling his guts. Shizuo didn't know what he was feeling, but he had sure that he didn't hate the flea as much as he thought he did. Although, he couldn't say that he liked him. Well not enough to verbalize and not try to kill the informant again, but something had changed. Now he was looking forward to finding out what would be their next encounters.


End file.
